


Fools

by cherrybombtriestowrite



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, drabbles based on a prompt, idk wanted to try something different for a change, o look another college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybombtriestowrite/pseuds/cherrybombtriestowrite
Summary: "Is that," Daniel pushes his glasses higher as they slip down the bridge of his nose, "is that my sweater?"Acting oblivious, Seongwoo stops his air-drumming and looks down at the pink sweater he's wearing. He chuckles and answers, "Yeah, it is."





	1. glasses

**Author's Note:**

> the original prompt requested was 'ongniel where one is a badboy n the other is a nerd n they're dorm mates' so i wrote this small bit to post on twitter
> 
> then i received another prompt n decided to just write drabbles based on this idea so...i might as well just dump them here
> 
> it won't be a chaptered fic, but rather something I'll update when i'm free (or when a kind anon drops in my cc n suggests a prompt hehe)

“Daniel hyung, your boyfriend’s here.”

A scoff escapes Daniel’s mouth when he turns around to see who it is. “That’s _ not _ my boyfriend.”

Standing by the door to the small tutoring room is his dorm mate Ong Seongwoo, the theater major who Daniel is convinced hates him.  _ Hate _ might be a strong word, but Seongwoo sure treats Daniel like a little kid. The students in the room collectively gawk at Seongwoo who has visuals that could turn heads. 

Groaning, Daniel leaves whatever equation he was trying to explain on the board and walks towards the door. He notices that Seongwoo is wearing his favorite black hoodie which contrasts Daniel’s pink sweater - but accurately represents their clashing vibes.

“You were rushing this morning.” Are the first words Seongwoo says to him today. He takes out a pair of round glasses from his bag and hands it to Daniel. “You couldn’t find your glasses because you’re so messy. It was on  _ my _ bedside table for some reason.”

_ He always does this. _ Whether it be cleaning up after Daniel’s mess at the dorm or bringing an extra jacket for Daniel because it’s a cold day, Seongwoo does these little things that makes Daniel flustered and red as an apple. He  _ did not  _ have to come all the way to the other side of campus just to tell Daniel how messy he is. Besides, Daniel resorted to wearing his emergency contact lenses (even though he hates them). Daniel takes the glasses and mutters, “You didn’t have to.”

“Of course I did. You’re blind as a bat.” Seongwoo chuckles, ruffling Daniel’s hair. That’s another thing he hates - only because it makes his heart thump harder. Mumbling a low thank you, Daniel walks back in the class and continues writing on the board. Even with his back turned, he could almost see Seongwoo’s smirk when he says loud enough for the whole room to hear, “See you later, kiddo.”

_ That. _ Ever since Daniel mistakenly (read: drunkenly) told him that  _ kiddo _ is his favorite term of endearment, Seongwoo’s been using it _ for Daniel _ . The students squeal at this, admiring how chic and handsome Seongwoo is as Daniel could only respond by planting his face against the whiteboard.

_ What I hate the most is how I can’t hate Ong Seongwoo. _


	2. blanket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt for this one is: one of them likes the other so much but the other is just so oblivious to all the efforts that the other has been showing
> 
> i thought hard about this one n decided to just use it as a basis to their, um, dynamics?

Almost dropping the drumsticks he was twirling with his fingers, Seongwoo jumps when the door to his dorm room slams open.    
  
At the door is none other than Kang Daniel, with seemingly more dark circles under his eyes than Seongwoo last remembered. They both sleep around the same time, but Daniel wakes up much earlier than Seongwoo.    
  
Seongwoo remains frozen on his bed with the textbook absolutely ignored in favor of his phone. He watches as Daniel drags his feet across the floor until he reaches his bed and faceplants on it. The drummer clears his throat and asks, “Long day?”   
  
He gets a hum from Daniel as a response. Seongwoo looks at the dry erase board above Daniel’s study table and internally winces at the amount of things written in his daily to-do list. Daniel has probably accomplished more today than Seongwoo has for the whole week.    
  
It’s Friday night, which is usually the night Seongwoo either returns to his dorm late or not at all. He decided to study (finally!) for his midterm on Monday instead tonight, but finds that his mind had been too distracted to get any work done because Daniel wasn’t back yet. He looks at the time on his phone and feels an overwhelming amount of pity at the fact that it’s already 12:30 a.m.   
  
“Why’re you back so late?” Seongwoo asks, curious.    
  
“Study.” Daniel’s answer is muffled by the pillow he’s sleeping face down on. “Midterms.”   
  
“Right, I was-” Seongwoo coughs awkwardly, clearing his throat again and continues, “-I was worried.”   
  
Fully expecting a scoff, Seongwoo finds himself disappointed at the lack of response.  _ I spilled my heart’s content and receive silence in return?!  _ He dramatically thinks to himself.  _ I read the same paragraph 10 times because my mind couldn’t stop thinking of what might’ve happened to you-- _ _   
_   
A soft snore comes from the direction of Daniel’s bed. Seongwoo stands up from his bed and walks over to Daniel’s to check if his roommate is really asleep.    
  
Indeed, Daniel’s lips are slightly parted as his familiar snore escapes. Quietly and as softly as he can, Seongwoo sits on the bed next to Daniel. He will admit wholeheartedly that Daniel is already adorable and good looking when he’s awake, but somehow his heart melts even more watching Daniel sleep. Seongwoo pulls the blanket and covers Daniel with it, worried that the boy might get cold later in the night.   
  
Before he can stand up and go back to his bed to start another study attempt, he feels a force pulling his shirt. He looks back to find a deeply asleep Daniel pulling on his shirt the way one would pull a pillow to hug. Seongwoo lets the boy pull him and finds himself in for a shock when Daniel’s arms encircle him in a tight hug.    
  
He feels suffocated at first, but once he accepts his fate as a makeshift bolster, the hug loosens a little and it just feels like a gentle cuddle. He doesn’t dare to turn around and face Daniel because, obviously, he’ll be too close to Daniel’s face to not kiss the boy.    
  
Instead, his whole face turns red when Daniel nuzzles his face against the back of Seongwoo’s head. Seongwoo could only stare at his vacant bed, trying to revel in the fact that he’s actually in bed with Daniel under the most innocent reason he could think of.  _ Still counts. _   
  
Next thing he knows, Seongwoo opens his eyes to the sunlight spilling into the room. He doesn’t remember when he managed to fall asleep despite his racing heartbeat. A frown appears on his face when he notices that he’s curled up in Daniel’s bed alone - Daniel’s blanket embracing him instead of his arms.    
  
Sitting up, Seongwoo leans forward and checks the board to see that Daniel has a study session early in the morning. Below the to-do list, Daniel most probably wrote before he left: ‘ __ make the bed when you wake up ’.    
  
He rolls his eyes at Daniel’s dull message, but a big grin follows at the thought of cuddling his roommate last night. He falls back on the bed and pulls the blanket up his chin, falling back asleep.


	3. sweaters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this is: ong likes to wear daniel's clothes and daniel always gets flustered
> 
> hope it's what u meant anon!

No stranger to coming late to class, Daniel has pulled all-nighters before that result in him sleeping through his alarm. Today is an example of it.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit,” Daniel repeats after looking at the time on his phone. He rolls out of bed and falls on the floor but gets back on his feet in record time. 

Daniel had fallen into the trap of mangas last night when he visited Woojin’s dorm and saw the boy’s pile of them. Woojin allowed him to borrow a few and that is the reason behind Daniel’s tardiness this morning. 

Stripping out of his pajamas, Daniel hurriedly puts on a shirt he hung on the edge of his bed with the hopes that it is clean. Putting on his jeans, Daniel waddles to the door before reminding himself to grab a jacket because it’s getting colder. 

There are articles of clothing everywhere in the room. Both Seongwoo and Daniel aren’t exactly the tidiest people, which is why Minhyun avoids their room in fear of getting a headache from all the mess. It’s mostly Daniel’s doing since he is naturally a messy person and his busy schedule doesn’t help.

A denim jacket is draped over Daniel’s chair, much to his relief. He doesn’t remember when he wore it, but when you’ve got 5 minutes left before class starts, you don’t really think much. Daniel puts the jacket on and grabs his backpack before running out of the room. 

It isn’t until he’s out of breath and slumped in the his seat in the lecture hall that Daniel realizes something - his denim jacket does not have a hoodie. And yet, the comfortable one he’s wearing right now has a hoodie. That’s when he realizes that it’s emitting a smell that isn’t of his cologne, but rather another recognizable scent. 

Ong Seongwoo.

_ Why the hell was his jacket on my chair? He’s going to talk about this for ages _ .

Groaning quietly to himself, Daniel silently prays that his roommate wouldn’t be home when he comes back later. As soon as the class ends, Daniel bolts out of the room and rushes out to catch the next bus. Sighing at what feels like the worst morning this month, Daniel leans his head back and closes his eyes.

“Yah, is that my jacket?”

There are times when Daniel wishes the earth would swallow him whole, and today is one of them. He opens his eyes and looks up to see none other than his roommate, standing by the empty seat next to him with a smirk on his face. The bus starts to move once everyone has boarded so Seongwoo takes the seat and leans closer towards Daniel. “Is it comfortable?”

“It was on my chair! I swear I was rushing to class and thought it was mine.” Daniel explains, slightly flustered. He would like it better if Seongwoo is angry at him for wearing his jacket, but the theater major still has that big fat smirk on his face. Daniel rolls his eyes and asks, “What now.”

Seongwoo shrugs and looks away for the first time since he spotted Daniel on the bus. “I don’t mind. You look better in it than I do.” 

The short bus ride suddenly feels like it’s taking hours. The jacket on Daniel’s frame suddenly feels all too stuffy and he can’t wait to get back to the dorm and take it off. 

  
  
  
  


As if he was flashed with the neuralizer from the Men in Black movies, Daniel has completely forgotten about the jacket incident. It escaped his mind completely, right until he returns back to the dorm one day to find Seongwoo sitting on his bed. Not only is he casually lounging on Daniel’s bed, but he’s also wearing a familiar piece of clothing. 

Daniel closes the door behind him and walks towards his bed to make sure he’s seeing things right. He has had a long day on campus and is half certain he must be imagining things. Seongwoo is watching a video on his phone and using his drumsticks on imaginary drums in front of him, only looking up momentarily to smile at Daniel.

"Is that," Daniel pushes his glasses higher as they slip down the bridge of his nose, "is that my sweater?"

Acting oblivious, Seongwoo stops his air-drumming and looks down at the pink sweater he's wearing. He chuckles and answers, "Yeah, it is."

“Why are you wearing my sweater?” Daniel asks, unsure if he is more curious or angry. It isn’t a special sweater - just one of his pastel colored ones with stripes on it. He wore it a couple of days ago and it has been resting on his chair, waiting to be worn again.

Seongwoo tilts his head and chuckles. “I wanted to make it even between us, but I’m finding this sweater to be  _ really _ comfortable.”

Daniel knows he can’t be angry at this because he did wear Seongwoo’s jacket the other day. He swats Seongwoo’s leg aside and sits on his bed. “Why are you on my bed, anyways? I’m tired, let me sleep.”

A cheeky smile on his face, Seongwoo suggests, “Want to cuddle with me?”

Daniel’s ears turn so red that he hits Seongwoo’s leg and exclaims, “What the hell!”

“Don’t act so surprised! It won’t be the first time.”

“YOU were the one in my bed.”

“Yeah, because  _ you _ pulled me into a hug like I’m a damn pillow.”

“Whatever!” Daniel pushes Seongwoo off his bed and heaves out a loud groan. He lies down on his bed facing away from Seongwoo.

Amused by how adorable Daniel can be when he is flustered, Seongwoo chuckles from his position on the floor after being thrown aside. He pulls the blanket to cover Daniel, in which the younger grumpily accepts. Seongwoo whispers, “Good night.”

“Shut up.”

 

 

 

 

“Isn’t that your stupid pink sweater?”

Daniel looks up to see where Jaehwan is pointing at, kind of offended but mostly curious. He spots his one of a kind pastel pink sweater, but the person wearing it is _definitely_ not him.

It’s fucking Ong Seongwoo.

Groaning, Daniel asks, “Is this guy for real?”

“That’s so cute, you guys share clothes now?” Jaehwan lets out a teasing laughter, nudging Daniel. Annoyed, Daniel doesn’t find it as funny. It isn’t funny that Seongwoo is wearing one of his favorite sweaters, and it definitely isn’t funny that he looks  _ great _ in it. 

Daniel decides to patiently wait in his room after class until Seongwoo comes back. This has been the 5th sweater that his roommate has borrowed and he is more than just slightly irked. When the theatre major finally returns to their dorm room, he is delighted to find Daniel waiting on his bed.

“Are you getting back at me for sitting on your bed the other day?” Seongwoo asks.

“No, I’m just here to ask why are you wearing my sweaters.”

“Why not? My friends are liking the fact that I’m wearing clothes that aren’t black.”

“Get your own then!”

“But your sweaters are really comfortable.” Seongwoo pouts and lifts the collar of the pink sweater to his nose. “Oh, I was going to say it also smells like your laundry detergent but I’m afraid it smells like my cologne now.”

Daniel knows this. _Obviously_. He had put on a sweater the other day and it smelled of Ong Seongwoo. He is supposed to be red with anger, and yet his face is only red because he’s flustered. Daniel is reminded of his classmate who came to class wearing her boyfriend’s jacket. She said, ‘ _ I stole it from him because it smells like him _ ’. Daniel would never tell anyone this, but after she said that, he smelled his sweater and smiled.

_ Maybe it isn't that annoying. _

“Hey, I’ll stop wearing them if you really want me to.” Shaken out of his daydream, Daniel looks up to see Seongwoo leaning forward with an arm on his shoulder.

Fixing his glasses, Daniel shakes his head and stands up. “I-it’s fine. Just...do whatever you want. Don’t stretch them out or whatever.”

Delighted, Seongwoo tilts his head to the side and asks, “Really?”

Daniel looks away to hide his blushing face (but fails to remember that even his ears are red) and nods. “I have a lot sweaters anyway.”

 

 

 

“Did you change perfumes?” Jisung asks, leaning closer to smell Daniel’s sweater. 

Daniel bites his lip to suppress a smile and shakes his head. “It’s Ong’s.”

“You’ve been using his perfume?”

“No.” Scratching the back of his neck, Daniel shyly mutters, “He’s been wearing my sweaters.”


	4. birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanted to whip up something quick and cute for our beloved daniel's birthday!!!
> 
> sorry if it's short but I literally wrote this after 9 hours in the library dshdabdjk hope it's not too shitty!!!
> 
> p.s.: i definitely did NOT write all of this while listening to mariah carey's christmas album. nope

10th of December.

 

It took Seongwoo a few months of being Daniel’s dorm mate to finally find out when his birthday is. He put a reminder in his phone for it, obviously. Instead of studying for his exam, Seongwoo looked up for potential birthday gifts that wouldn’t seem weird but also needs to be special enough. Weird - because they’re not even that close. Special - because, technically, they’re living together. He looked up winter clothings, but Daniel seems to have enough coats (added to the fact that the boy seems to be weirdly immune to the cold). He finally gives up and tells himself to treat this like any other birthdays.

 

On the day of the birthday itself, Seongwoo barely sees Daniel. The boy is out of the room before Seongwoo could even open his eyes properly. He considers texting a simple ‘happy birthday!’ text but it seems too...impersonal. Seongwoo isn’t planning a candlelight dinner for two or anything, but he would rather wish Daniel in person.

 

It is simply fate that the both of them end up at the same restaurant during dinner. Daniel was dragged by his friends to take a break from studying so they can celebrate him. When Seongwoo arrived at the BBQ restaurant with Jaehwan, he was delighted with what he saw. He takes a seat at a table near Daniel and his friends just so he could watch the wonder that is a drunk and happy Daniel.

 

Daniel is always happy. He’s just a little pouty and grumpy around Seongwoo because Seongwoo likes to tease him endlessly. But Seongwoo has never seen him happy  _ and _ drunk. His friends seem to be pouring him soju and offering him beer like he has a bottomless stomach. It worries Seongwoo a little, but Daniel’s friends are constantly praising his high tolerance level.

 

“If you’re going to be this distracted, you could at least go and greet him.” Jaehwan suggests, grilling his meat and groaning at how Seongwoo is craning his neck.

 

“I can’t interrupt him and his friends.” Seongwoo mutters, but is replied with a ‘ _you’ve got to be kidding me_ ’ glare from Jaehwan. “Fine, I don’t care about that. _But_ he sees me everyday anyways, so I doubt he wants to see this face on his special night.”

 

“Oh believe me, he would probably be happy to see your face.” Jaehwan says, quirking an eyebrow. “You have _the_ Ong Seongwoo face.”

 

Seongwoo laughs at this and scolds him to continue grilling the meat. He stops watching Daniel from afar like a creep and talks to Jaehwan instead.

 

After a few harmless drinks himself, Seongwoo decides to call it a night and heads out. He notices that the table where Daniel and his friends were at is now empty. He wonders if Daniel hitched a ride home - or if he’s even safely home. A slight, foreign kind of panic sets in. Seongwoo bids goodbye to Jaehwan hurriedly and puts on his coat and scarf. He walks out the restaurant and takes his phone out, calling Daniel’s number.

 

The familiar ringtone plays from behind him. Seongwoo turns around and is startled by the figure squatting outside the restaurant in the cold. He hangs up the call and rushes towards Daniel.

 

“Why are you sitting here?! It’s cold as balls.” Seongwoo asks, trying to mask the worry in his voice but failing.

 

Daniel isn’t smashed drunk but he is more than a little tipsy as his red face is a dead giveaway. His red nose makes Seongwoo experience some funky feelings in his heart. Daniel replies, “I saw you in the restaurant before I left...so I thought I’d wait for you since we’re going back to the dorm anyways.”

 

Seongwoo’s eyes widens at this. A wide smile spreads on his face when he asks, “Really? You...want to go home with me?”

 

Furrowing his eyebrows and wondering why Seongwoo seems so touched at this, Daniel slowly nods. “Uh...yeah?”

 

“Let’s get you up first.” Seongwoo carefully pulls Daniel up and notices that the boy is only wearing a coat with nothing to cover his face from the harsh winter wind. Not thinking twice, Seongwoo unwraps the scarf from around his neck and wraps it around Daniel. It covers almost half of his face, which calms Seongwoo’s heart a little.

 

“But now you’re going to be cold.” Daniel tugs on the scarf a little and pretends like he’s not inhaling the scent he adores so much.

 

“I can zip up my coat, don’t worry.” Zipping up his coat, Seongwoo smiles triumphantly. The sheer cuteness that is Daniel wrapped in his scarf is enough warmth for him to last all of winter.

 

“I never said this before, but…” Hiding his face in the scarf, Daniel slurs his words, “I like how your smell sticks on your clothes when I wear them.”

 

To say that Seongwoo’s face turned red would be an understatement. He would’ve recorded Daniel saying that if he could. He knows the boy is only letting loose because he’s had a few to drink, but it’s more reason to believe what he says.

 

“I’ll spray more of my perfume on them next time.”

 

Linking their arms together so Daniel can walk properly, Seongwoo walks him home. Daniel talks a lot as they walk - mostly gibberish and nonsense, but it amuses Seongwoo endlessly. He is also clearly elated that Daniel is revealed to be clingy and cuddly when he’s drunk, judging by how tight he’s holding Seongwoo’s arm and sticking by him like Velcro.

 

This is his favorite version of Daniel so far.

 

It’s almost a bummer when they’re finally in front of their dorm room. Seongwoo takes his card out to unlock the door. The card isn’t in the best shape, so Seongwoo always takes a longer time to unlock the door. But of all the times he has had to struggle with this, tonight is the only instance where another obstruction is added in the form of Daniel needing a hug. The boy seems to be getting sleepier and needier, which is definitely nod a problem for Seongwoo. He readily accepts the hug but finds that Daniel isn’t letting go as he rests his head on Seongwoo’s shoulder.

 

“Niel-ah, I need to open the door.” Seongwoo tries to reach his hand out with his card without letting go of the hug. Daniel hums as a response and it comes a little close to Seongwoo’s ear, sending him shivers. When the door finally unlocks, he breathes a sigh of relief and waddles inside with a Kang Daniel stuck on him.

 

Slowly, he lowers Daniel onto the bed. Daniel lets out a soft whine when Seongwoo lets go of him, leaving him slumped and sitting on the bed like a sad glob. Seongwoo chuckles at how uncharacteristically cute he’s being and tells him to lie down and sleep.

 

“Do I get a gift from you?” Daniel curiously asks, tilting his head to the side.

 

Seongwoo has never seen a deadlier combination of request and expression before. He is ready to empty his bank account for Daniel. “W-what do you want?”

 

After being in deep thought for a minute, Daniel grins and points at his lips. “A kiss.”

 

If Seongwoo was drinking water, he would’ve choked and sprayed it all out. Even so, he still chokes on air at the request and checks to see if Daniel is serious. The drunk boy is still staring at him with an expectant smile. “Are you sure?”

 

Daniel nods.

 

Being awfully careful, Seongwoo leans down so his face is right in front of Daniel’s - the closest they’ve ever been. “Niel-ah,” Seongwoo’s voice is soft as he says his name. He plants an innocent and chaste but electrifying kiss on Daniel’s soft and lush lips. He hovers his lips over Daniel’s and continues, “Happy birthday.”

 

With a push, Daniel crashes on his bed with a big smile on his face. It’s even his bunny-toothed smile that Seongwoo rarely gets to see. After making sure his dorm mate is tightly tucked in, Seongwoo leaves to return to his bed when he hears a soft voice mutter behind him. Seongwoo doesn’t hear what he said so he asks, “What did you say?”

 

“I said thank you for the best birthday gift ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is defseongwoo and my cc, if u wanna drop prompts or scream about ongniel, is curiouscat.me/ganjanamja


End file.
